Does This Make Me a Necrophilliac?
by Mattricole
Summary: It had been three years since the dead rised once again. Only one year since she died. And yet she managed to keep it, whatever it was, that made her human. "So, uh...Would it be weird if I said you're kinda hot?" Weiss felt the answer should be yes, but her heart said otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't as odd as she thought it would be, being dead that is. Her body was as cold as ever, perhaps even less so, given that she was quicker to warm up. Her left eye, which had been blinded by a kidnapper looking for ransom when she was seven or so, was now fully functional. She never got sick anymore, so she never had to worry about the flu or, heavens forbid, whatever the hell Salmonella Fitzgerald was.

There were the downsides, of course. She had the shuffle everywhere, which wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for her expensive wedged boots. More than once she felt tempted to abandon them, but they matched her dress and bolero so perfectly it seemed like a crime to do so.

She also had a bit of difficulty with reading, most likely due to her brain rotting a bit. She had to start all over again, starting with the most basic of books. Sure, she managed to work up to the Henry Peter series, but the third book was giving her a bit of trouble.

'Perhaps I should read something a little easier?' she thought to herself, placing the book gently on the table, rubbing her temples to ease away her oncoming headache. "...Gah," she muttered angrily, a Schnee never gives up, especially when it came to learning! She picked the book back up, determined to finish it by tonight.

'Perhaps I'll reward myself with a nice cup of hot water- Ooh, I still have some instant coffee left, perhaps I'll indulge myself with that!' she thought, a small smile forming on her lips as she excitedly as she opened the book to where she left off.

"Aaaaah!"

She heard a scream from outside the library in which she resided and sighed to herself. 'What now?' she wondered as she stood and looked out the window, spotting a human girl with dark hair and a red hoodie running from a pack of her fellow undead.

'Tch, animals,' she mentally derided the horde, before remembering another downside to being a zombie. The hunger for human flesh, she had almost forgotten about that. It was a disturbing bit of information to learn about upon her death, but a proper Schnee was able to ignore such baser instincts, and she always prided herself on being a proper Schnee.

'Poor thing, I doubt a peasant like her would last two days as a zombie,' she shook her head at the sight, watching as the girl burst through a window into the library, instead of entering through the open door only three feet ahead.

"Mor-bah-nng," she tried her best at muttering moron, but much to her dismay, she was unable to without the stereotypical groans of her people. It seemed proper speech would elude her for the time being.

'Oh well, I better make sure that dolt makes it out of here,' she thought to herself as she shuffled towards where she thought the dolt would end up. 'Now, if I were an idiot, where would I go?' she wondered, hearing the distant wailings of the young girl.

"...Errp," she determined, looking at the nearby staircase. The idiot would most likely head to the roof, a mirthful smile formed on Weiss's face as she imagined the girl nude, tying her clothes together in some misguided way to rappel down the building.

'...Huh, I guess zombies can get turned on-'

"WAAAAH!"

"Errgh!" Weiss grunted as she felt the human girl collide with her, sending both tumbling to the ground. 'Of course she would tumble into me,' she thought irritably, glaring at the girl above her.

"Ugh, sorry about…" she trailed off, staring into Weiss's undead eyes. "...Aaaaah!"

"Ugh, mmyy da scrmmgggg?!" 'Why the screaming?!' Weiss growled as she threw the girl off of her.

"Don't eat me!" she screamed as she ran off, heading up the stairs onto higher ground.

'And why run?! You can easily outrun these undead nitwits by power walking!' Weiss shook her head at the idiot girl. The girl would run herself dry and then, with no strength left to run, would become an easy meal for any zombie.

'Idiots like that never last long,' she thought with a smirk. 'People like her make me think the only people who get turned are idiots...that...that idiot lasted longer than I did…' With that revelation in mind, Weiss's pride had been crushed and scattered into the wind, never to be seen again.

"...Ugh," she sighed, slowly shuffling towards the steps. Perhaps she could use the girl's fear to lead her to safety?

It didn't take long to get to the room leading to the roof, it wasn't that tall of a library. She wouldn't recommend jumping from the roof though, that didn't end well for her and she doubted it would end well for Little Red.

"Dammit, I don't have enough clothes!"

'Oh, you have got to be-' Weiss quickly tore through the door, faster than her undead body had ever moved. Could it be? Could her dreams come true? The dreams of-

"Porrrrrga dots?!" 'No, not polka dots! Strawberries! Strawberry panties!' a bit of drool escaped from Weiss's mouth as she gazed at the half-naked girl, who looked over in shock.

"Gah! I thought I had more time!" she shouted as she bopped her head, looking down to the streets, debating if she should rappel as far as she could and drop down, abandoning her clothes and streaking around half naked or to allow the undead, fearsome zombie to do with her as it wished. She bit down on her thumb, quickly darting her eyes back and forth. To streak, or not to streak, that was the question.

'H-her bra matches as well,' Weiss thought as her eyes trailed upwards, admiring the girl's assets and attempting to figure out their size. B-cups? Or perhaps C-cup? Or was it...

'...I've turned into a pervert,' she mentally slapped herself, she was worse than Neptune! The poor girl in front of her is fighting for her life and she's admiring her undergarments?! Truly, Weiss Schnee had fallen from grace.

"Maybe I can make a run for it?" Little Red muttered, attempting to untie her clothing quickly before the zombie spotted her. "Thank goodness for their poor eyesight, or I'd be dead by-"

"Uuugh!" the sounds of wailing zombies entered both girls ears, causing both to sigh.

"Oh great, more of them!"

'Oh great, more of them,' Weiss made a grunting noise before shutting the door behind her. No time for dilly-dallying, she had to get the girl out of here, and fast!

"What am I going to do? What am I going to-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Little Red shouted as she tried to run circles around Weiss, who only rolled her eyes.

'I've seen this song and dance before,' the girl was fast but predictable. Making for a quick grab for where she thought Little Red would go.

"Eeep, don't eat me!" she begged as she tried to escape Weiss's grasp, to no avail. "G-get off of me you stupid-"

'I'm not stupid!'

"Ugly-"

'I'm not ugly either!'

"Perverted-"

'...Okay, I'll own up to that one.'

"Nasty zombie-" Weiss clenched the girl's jaw shut, turning her head so she faced Weiss.

"...Shut up," she growled, causing Little Red's eyes to widen in surprise.

"...D-did you just-Ugh!" She grunted as she felt Weiss's arms wrap around her, her body being pulled to the edge of the building. "W-what are you-"

"Shut up, Dolt," Weiss growled, before dragging the both of them over the edge, plummeting to the ground below.

'...Heh, ironic,' Weiss thought as her life flashed before her eyes, ending as her body fell to the ground below.

And then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss believed pain, at least in a physical sense, was something that she would never feel again. Ever since she had died and resurrected she had never accidentally burned herself when making coffee. The bullets that ignorant humans would shoot her only caused her to lose her footing for a moment before she was able to right herself and flee.

Even now, as her bleary vision cleared revealing to her the laundromat she currently resided in, she felt nothing. She flexed her fingers and curled her toes. She shrugged her shoulders and lifted herself into a sitting position, her legs tucked underneath herself, like a proper lady.

"Ugh," she moaned, rubbing her head. A headache, of course. She wasn't sure if it were real, she felt no other pain, and yet headaches came to her easily. Was it a sign of her rotting brain? Or was it a side effect of her attempts to strengthen her mind? Or maybe she just landed on it when breaking the fall of Little Red, it was anyone's guess really.

"Oh, y-you're awake…" she turned to the squeaky voice with mild surprise. Little Red was sitting across from her, staring awkwardly at the wall. "Uh, so I'm not sure if it was intentional, but since you're kinda not attacking me right now I guess it probably was, so I think I should thank...you…" she trailed off, a chuckle escaping her lips as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hmm," Weiss made a simple sound, just to show she heard her. The poor girl probably thought herself insane, talking with a zombie. Had Weiss been in the same position she too would have thought much the same. '...No, even from my perspective she seems insane,' Weiss thought idly as she stared at the ground. It didn't matter if a zombie didn't attack you immediately, it still wasn't a good idea to stick around them like they were your friend.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, Little Red squirming around as if she were trying to come up with a good conversation, whilst Weiss simply could not speak, at least, not well.

'Wait, I was able to communicate with her earlier,' Weiss recalled, remembering how she told the girl to shut up. Perhaps she could try again?

"...Rrrwwweeeiiisss,"

"Sorry, I'm all out," Little Red shrugged as she waggled her empty bag of Uncle Ben's microwavable rice. "Heh, didn't even know you zombies liked-Oof!" Little Red flinched as Weiss threw a pebble at her, hitting her directly on the forehead. "I said sorry!"

"Rrrrwwwwwweeeeeeeiiiiiisss!" Weiss growled as she pounded her chest. "Mrrrrrrry nammme isss Rrrrrwwweeeiiiissss!"

"...Ooooh," Little Red nodded enthusiastically. "Your name is Rice!" Weiss growled angrily at the girl. "Got it, Rice! And my name is Ruby, nice to meet you, Rice!" Ruby said as she held out her hand, earning a sigh from Weiss.

'...I'll correct her when I get better at speaking,' Weiss decided as she lifted her own hand and shook Ruby's. It was surprisingly soft and delicate, she couldn't help but keep hold on Ruby's hand for a second longer than was appropriate.

"Heh, this is so weird, friends with a zombie," Ruby didn't seem to mind, instead chuckling at her current situation. "Just wait till Yang hears about this."

'Friends?' Weiss thought with a scowl. They weren't friends, two had barely just met! If anything they were acquaintances. "Nniet frienns, acqnntccsss," Weiss murmured, causing Ruby's jaw to slightly drop in shock.

"N-not friends but…" she muttered, looking down as she pushed her two index fingers together nervously, before looking back up at Weiss with a shy smile. "Y-you're right, not just friends," she said as she took both of Weiss's hand into her own. "But best friends."

'Oh goddammit,' Weiss sighed, shaking her head in exasperation as she squeezed Ruby's hands tightly. There truly was no way to properly communicate with the dolt, was there?

"Oh wait! How about 'Super Besties, better than the resties!', how does that sound?!" Ruby said excitedly as she leaped to her feet, bouncing about like a child high on sugar.

"...Eh," Weiss shrugged, no longer caring what Ruby called the two of them. It didn't matter, anything negative Weiss had to say about the girl was always misinterpreted, so why even bother?

"I thought you'd love it!" Ruby giggled with a swing of her arm. "Yeah, Ruby and Rice, super besties better than the resties! Awww, such a good ring to that," she muttered dreamily, staring out into space.

Though Weiss sighed irritably at the dolt's enthusiasm, she couldn't hide the smile that was starting to form on her face. She never did have a friend before. The only ones that had ever bothered to keep her company was her excruciatingly busy sister, Winter, and her butler, Klein. To have someone her own age actually wanting to be around her was…

"...Nice," she muttered, feeling a flutter of warmth deep inside her heart.

"Ooh, you're getting better at that," Ruby smiled down at Weiss, before turning around and looking out the window. "...It's getting pretty dark, I think I'll hit the hay, probably look for Yang tomorrow," she said, more to herself than to Weiss.

'Yang...who is that?' Weiss wondered as she watched Ruby stretch her arms out above her, yawning loudly before laying down on the floor.

"If you want, you can...come...with...me," Ruby mumbled, her eyes slowly closing as she quickly fell asleep, no doubt exhausted from her long day.

'I'm fairly certain whoever this Yang is would most likely shoot me on sight,' Weiss thought to herself, not bothering to voice her thoughts. Even so, it was nice to have companionship for once and if she let Ruby go by herself the girl would most likely get herself killed. '...If I'm going to go with her, I'll need some supplies,' she thought as she stood up and shuffled into the outside. Sniffing the air she was able to determine none of her kin were nearby, Ruby should be safe by herself for at least thirty minutes, more than enough time to shuffle over quickly to the library and grab her things.

Her can of instant coffee being the highest priority, of course.

-LineBreak-

Short, basically just one scene. I'm off for the next three days, so I'll try to pump out another chapter, no promises though since I'm still trying to figure out where I want to take this.

PS: New writers, always figure out your ending beforehand. Seriously, don't take after my poorly planned stories that aren't properly thought out!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Ruby, what do you get when you give a cat a stuffed rabbit sewed into a ball?"

"...I don't know, what?" Ruby sighed as she turned to her sister who was sporting a shit-eating grin.

"A hareball!" Yang cackled as she doubled over, unable to stand straight due to the sheer hilarity of her well-told joke.

"Yeah, good one, sis," Ruby muttered as she turned back to her map in order to look for the nearest grocery store. "Keep telling your jokes, maybe a pack of zombies will overhear it and decide to mercifully put me out of my misery."

"Ouch, that's some harsh criticism, Rubes," Yang said, her voice cracking as she turned away. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood…" she murmured, causing Ruby to sigh. Putting away her map Ruby turned back to Yang, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, sis. It's just that it's been so stressful and-and I don't know. I just need-"

"A noogie!" Yang cackled as she pulled Ruby into a hug in one arm and rubbing her fist on Ruby's head.

"Aah! Why?!" Ruby cried as she unsuccessfully tried to pry herself from her sister's grip, causing Yang's laughter to only increase in volume.

"Haha, Rubes! Once again, you've fallen for the oldest trick in the book!" Yang admonished as she ceased the noogie, only to flip Ruby over her shoulder. "By the way, we're being chased by zombies now-"

"WHAT?!" Ruby screamed as she looked over, spotting a horde of undead slowly shuffling towards them. "What are you doing, Yang?! Run!" she yelled as she slapped her sisters back as if she were a horse.

"...Pretty sure I can outrun them by just jogging-No!" Yang shouted out, a smirk on her face as she quickly strolled forward. "Speed walking."

"You can't outrun zombies by speed walking!" Yang was indeed outpacing the undead horde. "You need to run! Quick, lose them in that maze of alleys!" Yang completely missed the alley way, instead walking into a nearby clothing store. "Dammit, Yang!"

"What? I need new aviators," she shrugged, picking through the sunglasses section. "Hey, your skirt's kinda wearing out and your hoodie's color is starting to fade, think we can-"

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby screamed as she tried to struggle off of her sister's grip, watching in horror as another zombie appeared behind the counter, slowly making it's way towards the two sisters.

"Excuse me," Yang muttered an apology as she easily side-stepped the zombie, causing it to trip and impale it's head on a piece of broken glass, killing it instantly. "Man, this is one boring zombie apocalypse," she muttered, looking at the zombie with a mixture of pity and disappointment.

"...We just got lucky-"

"No, you're just overthinking things," Yang shot back as she finally found a pair of aviators that suited her taste. "Seriously, how the hell does someone get killed by these shufflers?" Yang asked rhetorically as she exited the shop, looking over at the group of zombies that were chasing them earlier. They barely made it even five feet from where they started.

"...We're just lucky," Ruby mumbled, unwilling to admit her dreams of living in a post-apocalyptic world and being a badass survivor was nowhere near as thrilling as it should be.

"Vvvrruubyy."

"Uh huh, sure, Rubes." She felt a hand slap her butt.

"Yang!" She screamed in embarrassment.

"Vvvrruubyy."

"What?" Another slap to her posterior caused Ruby to growl, slapping her sister back.

"Stop it!"

"Vvvrruubyy!"

"Stop what?" she asked as another slap landed against Ruby's now sore butt.

"You know what, you perv-"

"VVVRRUUBYY!"

-LineBreak-

"What?!" Ruby shouted, lifting her head from the ground before wincing. "Ah, why does my butt hurt?" she mumbled, rubbing her sore butt. A growl came from her side, causing her to look over at a...probably angry Rice? It was hard to tell, her face was pale and constantly scrunched up so she always looked angry.

"Fnnally," she muttered, shaking her head at the dolt and handing her over a cup.

"Oh, thanks, Rice," Ruby mumbled, looking down at the empty cup. "Mmm, this looks good," she smiled, not wanting to hurt Weiss's feelings.

"...Dolt," Weiss muttered as she pointed to Ruby's right, directing the girl's gaze at a bundle of sticks, a can of instant coffee, three bottles of water, and most importantly-

"Food!" Ruby's smile was a mile wide as she gazed at eight cans of baked beans, two cans of mini sausages, three cans of yams, and a can of green beans. "W-where did you?! When?! How?!" she cried out as she stared happily at Weiss, whose scrunched up face now showed of an air of smugness.

"Scavvnnged," she replied with a smirk, poking Ruby with a bony finger. "Cook, plsss," she...asked? Ordered? Ruby wasn't sure, but she thought that was a please.

"Got it!" she saluted, looking over at what they had. Looking at the expiration dates, the best choice would be to eat the green beans and a can of yams. That should be good enough for the two of them… "What, how much should I-"

"Can," Weiss interrupted, holding up one finger.

"Ah, right," Ruby nodded, a bit disappointed. 'But Rice is right. If this food is to last then we need to make sure to conserve it,' Ruby nodded to herself as she pulled the sticks towards her, ready to rub them together to start a fire.

Weiss nodded at Ruby, grateful for the assistance. Her body was too slow to rub sticks together fast enough to start a fire. This was going to be the first time she had a warm meal in a long time.

'It's too bad I don't have anything to boil the water in. It would be nice to have a hot cup of coffee,' she thought as she grabbed two bottles of water. "Cffee?" she asked, picking up the can of coffee and pointing at it.

"No thanks, unless you got cream and five sugar," Ruby chuckled, her brow furrowed as she quickly twisted a stick against several other ones.

"Hmm," Weiss nodded. Sadly, she did not have any cream nor sugar, so Ruby just had to deal with plain, bland water.

The poor soul.

Deciding to lament over Ruby's misfortune later, Weiss grabbed a pinch or two of coffee and poured it into her bottle, closing the lid, and slowly shook it over and over again. She couldn't stop a groan from escaping her lips. Oh, how she dreamed of a day in which she could drink piping hot coffee and not this disgusting room temperature crap. But when desperate times came one must take to desperate measures. If the only way she could have coffee is to drink it from a bottle and have it at room temperatures then by golly she was going to do it.

At least her food was going to be hot, that was nice.

"...Wait a sec, are you even a real zombie?" Ruby asked out of the blue, causing Weiss to break out of her thoughts. "Cause I thought zombies only eat human flesh…" she wondered, causing Weiss to glare at her.

'Of course I'm a zombie! My skin is pale, my veins are visible for all to see. My body is…' she stared at her immaculate and unblemished body. 'Okay, so my body's completely fine other than the visible veins, but still!' She couldn't voice her thoughts, so all she could do was nod.

"...If you say so," Ruby shrugged, having started a fire with the twigs. "...How am I supposed to cook-" Weiss interrupted by grabbing the can of yams and holding it just barely over the fire, seemingly unfazed by the blazing heat of the fire, before grabbing a knife and jabbing two holes on the top of the can. "...Okay, I guess you are a zombie," she admitted, earning a smirk from Weiss.

"Tld ya," Weiss said with a smirk, earning another curious look from Ruby.

"...Riiiight," she mumbled, still not totally believing Weiss was a zombie. "...So did you spank me in order to wake me up?"

"...Urgh," Weiss devolved into nothing more than grunts and groans, convincing Ruby that she had indeed spanked her.

"Perv," Ruby mumbled, not at all bothered with sharing a room with the pervy zombie.

...She actually kind of liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing bad about traveling with a living human it was the pacing. Despite her attempts, Weiss's body could only go so fast, after all, she could only manage a quick shuffle, which was barely comparable to a brisk walk.

"Hurry up, Rice! We're almost there!" Ruby did not walk, she zipped around. One moment she would be running in one direction and then the next she would be running the other. She never beelined for her next destination. Several times she had to angrily grunt at the girl for stopping by and looking through trash cans or looking through nearby stores. Ruby had even stopped to climb a tree because she spotted a squirrel.

Weiss couldn't help but scoff, the girl continuously questioned her status as a zombie and yet she herself acted much like an adorable puppy. All this time Ruby had been pushing her forward towards their destination, a small suburb of about fifty houses that was her meeting point with Yang, and yet the girl refused to go straight there, allowing herself to get distracted by anything and everything.

"Hey, Rice! Can I have a bottle of water?" Ruby panted as she ran back to her, eliciting a grunt from Weiss. She had planned to use it for her coffee later on but decided to hand it over to the girl anyway. It's not like Weiss would die from lack of her delicious caffeine. "Thanks, bestie!" She could do without the nickname though.

It wouldn't be much longer till they made it to their destination, they had been traveling for half a day now, but they were going to need to stop by a store and find more water. Weiss would be fine without it, given her undead status, but she didn't like the idea of Ruby dehydrating, and with how quick the girl was guzzling down her bottle…

"Stop," Weiss grunted as she grasped Ruby's hand in her own, leading the girl towards a nearby shop.

"What's wrong, Rice?" Ruby asked, allowing the zombie to pull her along.

'What an obedient puppy,' Weiss thought with a smirk. She opened the store's door and passed through with Ruby, looking around. "Water," she muttered simply.

"Ah, you want water for your coffee," Ruby nodded with a smile. "Got it, bestie! I'll find a couple of bottles for your backpack, but you're going to have to hold off until we find Yang, okay?"

'I'm doing this for you, you idiot!' Weiss thought angrily, grinding her teeth as she glared at Ruby.

Ruby sighed, shaking her head at Weiss. "Look, I know you love your coffee, but it's important we don't get sidetracked."

'Says the idiot who rummaged through trash cans earlier,' she thought, sighing angrily before nodding. Let Ruby think whatever she wanted to, fewer headaches that way.

"Great!" Ruby smiled as she zipped off into the store. "Ooh, Rice! I found a backpack!"

'Great, she can start carrying things around too,' Weiss thought as she adjusted her show white backpack into a more comfortable position.

It didn't take Ruby long to find the supplies they needed. She put six bottles of water inside of Weiss's pack and six into her own, a small, basic medkit, and she even found a box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal.

"Wow, good call on this store, Rice! We're practically millionaires with all these supplies!"

'Yippie,' Weiss thought unenthusiastically as she made a V sign with her fingers. A millionaire? Ha, back in her day she was a billionaire. Sure, it was her father's money, but she would have inherited it sooner or later.

"Yeah! Victory!" Ruby sang as she mimicked Weiss. At least one of them was having fun. "Welp, enough boondoggling-"

'I wouldn't call this boondoggling.'

"Let's hit the road!"

-LineBreak-

Only an hour later the two finally made it to their destination, the suburb. Weiss took a long whiff in the air, a growl escaping her lips.

"Carrreful," she muttered to Ruby, who looked over at her in concern. "Othersss, zommmbies," she finally spat out, proud of herself for speaking more coherently.

"Got it, bestie," Ruby nodded as she took Weiss's hand. "If Yang's here already she'll probably be in a house. She'll probably hide in a yellow house since her taste is really tacky."

'Well, that narrows down our choices,' Weiss thought as she surveyed the area. There were only a few yellow houses, if Yang were here they would find her quickly.

"Let's go," Ruby whispered as she allowed Weiss to pull her along.

Weiss already had a feeling where Ruby's sister was. She could smell a large group of zombies gathering in one spot, most likely due to their next meal. What she hadn't expected were the many corpses they came across, all of which were zombies.

As they entered the first home Ruby passed by her, taking the lead.

"I don't want her to accidentally shoot you," she muttered, beckoning Weiss to follow her lead. Weiss did as she was told and silently followed Ruby, making sure to take deep breaths with her nose in order to alert herself of any others of her kind.

"Yang? Yang, you in here?" Ruby whispered aloud, hoping to elicit a response.

"R-Ruby?"

"Yang?!" Ruby shouted in surprise, quickly dashing off towards her sister's voice. "Yang, I'm-"

"Behind you!" Yang shouted out as she pointed her lever action shotgun at Weiss.

"Yang, no!" Ruby shouted as she dashed in front of Weiss. "Don't shoot! She's my friend!"

"Friend?!" Yang gasped out in shock, looking back and forth between the two. "Sis, why...why are you with a zombie?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes at Weiss before slowly lowering her gun.

"Look, sis, I can explain," Ruby said as she walked over to Yang, taking her first aid kit out of her backpack and removing the bandages, wrapping it around Yang's leg.

"Uh, Rubes, my leg's-"

"In serious need of attention!" Ruby admonished as she stared at Yang's leg, which had a long scrape on it. It wasn't deep, it didn't even draw blood, but Ruby still felt her sister was in danger of getting a nasty infection. "Anyways, this here's my friend, Rice-"

"Weiiiiisss!" Weiss corrected, hoping that Yang would catch on and get rid of that idiotic fake name.

"Rice!" Ruby glared over at her. "She's my sister, you don't have to be jealous!" she said as she finished bandaging Yang's leg and stood up, walking over to her zombified friend. "You saved my life. You fed me your supplies. You were there for me when I needed it…" she trailed off, looking down at her feet. "...You're my bestie, Rice."

"Weiiiisss!" Weiss cried out desperately. 'I'm not jealous, you idiot! I just want to be called by my actual name!'

"What do you want me to say?!" Ruby cried as she threw her hands up in exasperation. "What am I doing wrong, Rice?! What did I do to upset-"

"Weiss, sis," Yang said as she put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I think she's saying her name is Weiss."

"...Is that true?" Ruby asked, staring at Weiss with an embarrassed blush, who only nodded. "...Oops," she chuckled as she shyly looked away. "S-sorry, Ri-er, Weiss. I'll uh...try to get your name right in the future."

"Thank you," she garbled out, trying not to be too mad at the girl. Weiss was the one whose speech was slurred, no need to take it out on Ruby.

"...Still besties?" Ruby asked shyly, fidgeting in place as if she were a child taking a nasty scolding. It broke Weiss's undead heart to see the girl so upset.

"...Supper besssties," she muttered back, causing Ruby to gasp as she looked up at her before a giant grin came forth.

"Better than the resties!" Ruby finished as she pulled Weiss into a giant, bone-shattering hug. If Weiss were still alive this would have no doubt-

'Nope! Hurts! Still hurts!' Weiss thought in shock. Evidently she still indeed felt pain and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Okay, sis. Glad you're still on good terms with your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But can we get out of here already? I'm tired of-" the low moans of nearby zombies resounded throughout the house. "Ugh, hold on, I'll be right back," Yang sighed as she cocked her shotgun and headed into another room, the sounds of her shotgun blasting through bodies and the screams of the dead following after her.

After a few seconds passed by Ruby looked into the room where Yang entered. "We good?"

"Yup!" Yang replied as she came back, looping one arm over Ruby and the other over Weiss. "We good."

-LineBreak-

Thank you all for the kind words and support! I'm sorry if I don't reply to individual comments, it's just that most of the time I really have no idea what to say, but I'll try to get better at that!


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss never considered herself a pervert. Sure, she...admired Ruby's body from time to time, but that was purely due to her respect for Ruby's healthy body. Her well toned arms, the six-pack she sported on her abs, and her tight, muscular butt-

"You hungry, Weiss?" Ruby asked as she stripped off her undergarments. "You got a bit of drool coming from your mouth."

"F-fine," Weiss muttered, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. Oh, how she both despised and loved Yang at this moment, telling her to watch over Ruby as she bathed in case of a sudden zombie attack.

"Well if you say so," Ruby shrugged before dipping a toe into the river. "Ooh, cold!" she shivered, giving Weiss quite a sight.

'Damn you, Yang. Damn you,' she thought, resisting every temptation to take Ruby then and there.

"Weiss, you sure you're not hungry? Oh, or are you just thirsty?"

"Ugh, so thirsty," Weiss muttered, clenching her fist together, causing Ruby to laugh.

"Sorry, I'll try to be quick then!" she shouted as she forced herself into the river and quickly scrubbed away.

'...This is making it worse!' Weiss realized in horror, her mouth gaping at the image of Ruby's wet body, her hair clinging to her perfectly adorable face as she shook rigorously, causing….things to bounce like they've never bounced before.

She doubted she would survive the night.

-LineBreak-

'They're asleep, good,' Blake thought to herself, shaking her head disappointedly at the image before her. Three survivors surrounded a campfire, all asleep. The oldest one, an elderly lady with gray hair, was cuddling with the brunette. She was either her grandmother or a cougar, it made no difference.

The blonde one layed on the other side of the campfire, surrounded by three backpacks, most likely their supplies, as if she was the one keeping watch, only to fall asleep like an imbecile.

'And so she is the target,' Blake thought as she slowly left her hiding place, creeping up on the blonde one. She saw their supplies earlier, she knew they were well stocked, especially since they managed to catch fish for dinner.

'Figures they wouldn't have any leftovers,' Blake thought bitterly. She was no good at catching fish, besides, she was just going to take one can. Just one can of food. Heck, she'd take the green beans. No one wanted to eat those! She was doing them a favor by taking those disgusting vegetables.

Though she couldn't bring herself to believe her half-hearted excuse, she was right. Yang was planning on throwing those beans out when Weiss wasn't looking, so it really was a win-win situation.

She rummaged through the bag silently when she heard a groan. Cursing her luck she looked over towards the one responsible for the noise, the old lady. Only, it wasn't an old lady.

"Gah?" It was a zombie.

Blake couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her lips, nor was she able to stop her herself from drawing her gun out and pointing it at the undead girl.

"What the?!" the other two quickly awakened, the brunette pointing a gun at her.

"Zombie!" She screamed out, only to be pulled away by the blonde one.

"Whoa there!" she shouted, placing her hand in front of the barrel, covering it with her hand as Blake accidentally pulled the trigger, a loud bang resounding throughout the forest.

"Oh...Oh god, no! I-I'm so…" Blake trailed off, staring in horror at what she had done.

"Eh, I'm fine," Yang shrugged, unclenching her...metal hand?!

'A prosthetic?!' Blake screamed in her mind, her mouth gaping as she watched the bullet drop from Yang's hand.

"Nice try, thief!" Ruby proclaims as she points a gun at Blake's head. "But that won't work against my sister's pathetic arm!"

Silence rang out throughout the camp. Blake slowly turned towards Ruby, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Pathetic?" she mumbled quietly. What was that supposed to mean?

"Ugh!" Weiss moaned painfully before turning a glare towards Ruby. "Prothetic- Prosec-Prother-" she tried mouthing out, unable to speak the word correctly much to her chagrin.

'She can talk? Is she…' she stared at the talking zombie, unsure if she should be surprised or not. 'I suppose there would be others like...him,' she thought, listening to Weiss's ramblings. 'Is she trying to say prosthetic?' Blake thought pitifully before deciding to help her out. "I think she's trying to say pro-"

"-Posal?!" Ruby screamed, her face red in embarrassment as she quickly turned away from Weiss. "Y-you're proposing?! B-but we've only known each other for a few days! I mean, I'm not saying no but there's a certain order to these kinds of things! Not to mention-"

Blake decided to tune out Ruby until her ramblings were over with, turning to face Yang. "So uh, I don't suppose an apology would get me out of-"

"Hold that thought," Yang snickered, wrapping her arm around Blake's shoulder and turning the both of them over towards the flustered duo.

"Ruby No! Not proposal!" Weiss said quickly as she tried to dispel the misunderstanding, only to have the opposite effect.

"Are you saying we're already married?!" Ruby shouted out, falling to the ground in shock. "What kind of freaky marriage ceremonies do you zombies have?! And how can we be married without a cake, Weiss?! Where is my cake, Weiss?!"

"Nnnooooo!"

"Oh my god, I so totally need a bucket of popcorn," Yang snickered with no intent to help.

"Your sister's an imbecile," Blake muttered, turning away from the embarrassing scene. "If you're going to kill me, please make it quick. I can't bare to watch anymore of this."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy," Yang said as she binded Blake's hands together with some rope. "You want to survive? Fine. You want some of our food? Also fine. You want to steal it? Not fine," Yang said as she led Blake over to a tree, taking a biker chain and tied it to Blake's bindings before tying the other end to a tree. "Tomorrow you're going to work for your food. And if you try to escape…" Yang trailed off, waiting for Blake to answer.

"...You'll kill me," she whispered, earning a smirk from Yang.

"Actually, I'd just let you go," Yang shrugged.

"Really?" Blake asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice. They wouldn't really just let her go, would they?

"Well, yeah. I see no reason to kill you," Yang said as she walked away. "Unless...You try to steal from us again," she whispered, turning back to Blake and shooting her a glare, her once lilac eyes turning to a blood red. "Got it?"

"...Mmm hmm," Blake nodded quickly, earning a smile from Yang.

"Good!" she laughed, her eyes returning to a peaceful lilac before laying back down into the dirt. "Nighty night, kitty!"

"Uhh...right," she muttered, shifting herself into a more comfortable position. "And it's Blake."

"Yeah, it really is a bleak night," Yang chuckled, earning a scathing glare from Blake.

"You know that's not what I said."

"Can't prove it," Yang yawned before reaching into her pack and removing a can of mini sausages. She stared at it for a few seconds before staring back at the campfire, her lips scrunched up in thought before shrugging and tossing the can at Blake, who barely caught it in time.

"H-hey!"

"Ah ah, no complaining!" Yang said as she laid back on the ground. "After what you pulled you don't deserve warm food," Yang said with a yawn.

"...Thanks," Blake muttered, her face red with a combination of embarrassment and shame before opening the can of food and scarfing it down. 'Huh? It's not half bad at room temperature,' Blake thought in mild surprise, allowing herself to enjoy her food more than she thought she would. She'd have to pay Yang back later, she was far nicer than she had any right to be, given the circumstances.

-LineBreak-

This would have been out yesterday if my internet didn't go out, friggin tornados.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss never enjoyed the Henry Peter series. It wasn't that it was poorly written, she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy the setting or the characters. Henry was destined to win in the end, after all, he was "the lad that survived" against "They who should not be called", it was all rather...boring when the main protagonist was seemingly destined to win.

"Soon," she whispered to herself, having finally made it to the fourth book of the Henry Peter series. Soon after finishing this series her brain would have reached the point in which she could move on to her favorite series, "Monarch of the Bracelets". Sure, there was the preceding book starring Billyboy Cabbage, but she apparently forgot to bring it along, and so it shall sadly be skipped.

"So…" Weiss resisted the urge to sigh, turning over to Blake, who apparently was reading over her shoulder. "Uh...You got any more books?" The girl was practically drooling over her shoulder, glancing back and forth between her book and her backpack.

"Enjoy books?" Weiss smirked. 'It is nice to meet a fellow book lover,' she thought as she passed her backpack over to Blake.

"Thank you!" Blake smiled as she rummaged through her backpack, gasping as she pulled the first book in the "Monarch of the Bracelets" series. "Oh my god, I love "Fraternity of the Bracelet"! It's such a good start to an amazing series!" she gushed, hugging the book to her chest. "C-can I really borrow it?" she begged, staring at Weiss with big, gleeful eyes.

"Go for it," she bit back a laugh as Blake squealed with joy.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Blake sang as she quickly rushed over to a tree and leaned against it, nestling her body comfortably before opening up to the first page, her smile only growing as her eyes darted around the page.

'Just like Ruby when it comes to cookies,' Weiss thought with a smile, returning to her own, far less appealing book. The sooner she finishes this series the sooner she could get to the far superior one.

"Weiss!"

'Speak of the devil, and she shall come,' Weiss thought with a sigh before turning towards Ruby. "Yes?"

"I just finished the first book and it. Was. Amazing!" Ruby gushed as she hugged the first of the Henry Peter books against her chest.

'...Lucky book,' Weiss thought as she glared at the novel, burning with jealousy. She should be the one being hugged, not that over glorified children's novel!

"Please tell me you have the next one!" Ruby said as she rummaged through Weiss's backpack.

"Rude," Weiss reprimanded, though her words were drowned out as Ruby squealed with delight.

"You do have it!" she sang as she took out the second book in the series. "I'll be careful, promise!" she said as she darted off in another direction, before returning to Weiss's side.

"...Do you need-" she was cut off as Ruby sidled up next to her.

"This is a comfy spot," Ruby muttered as she opened her newly acquired book, cuddling up to Weiss as her eyes slowly drifted along the pages, her reading speed evidently on par with Weiss's.

'...Well, I guess these books aren't all bad,' she thought happily as she returned to her reading, enjoying her newfound warmth. 'Yes, not bad at all.'

-LineBreak-

It was dawn when she smelled it, the scent of her kind. She couldn't tell how many there were, but if she had to guess it had to be at least a dozen, fifteen at most.

'But why?' she asked herself, they were residing in the woods, far from the cities and towns. It was highly unlikely for her kind to wander about like this. 'Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter,' she thought as she stood from her spot.

"We need to move," she said as she picked up her backpack, earning a groan from Yang.

"Oh come on, we just woke up," she yawned, pointing over at Ruby. "And she's still-"

"Zombies. Dozen or so. Coming towards us."

"Here?" Yang muttered in shock, her eyes narrowing. "But why? Zombies hate wandering around if there are no humans to chase, so unless we got some really slow folks heading towards us than-"

"Oh no, i-it can't be," both girls turned toward Blake, whose hand was covering her mouth, her face pale as if she were about to hurl. "O-oh god, don't tell me he…" she stood from her spot, packing the book she borrowed from Weiss into Weiss's backpack. "I have to go! If I don't they'll-"

"Steal our marshmallows!" Ruby screamed as she jumped up from her spot, glaring off into the woods at an invisible enemy. "Come forth, you scallywags, I, Ruby Rose...will…" her screams turned into murmurs, looking around the campsite. "...This isn't a pirate ship-"

"Dream," Weiss told her quickly.

"Oh, heh, wow, it seemed so real," Ruby chuckled, turning to Blake. "By the way, you would make a fantastic parakeet."

"...Thanks," Blake muttered, all previous tension releasing from her body as if it were a breath. "Back to the matter at hand, I'm being followed-"

"What?!" Yang screamed angrily, causing Blake to shrink back in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have told you-"

"Damn right you should have told us!" she growled, slamming her fist together. "Oh, as soon as I find your stalker I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't forget!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, aren't you upset that by harboring me I'm endangering you and your friends-"

"Blake," Ruby said as she placed a gentle hand on Blake's shoulder. "We may not have known each other for long, but you are our nakama-"

"Nerd," Weiss whispered, earning a chuckle from Yang.

"More like weeaboo," she whispered back, causing both girls to giggle to themselves.

"And! As our nakama!" Ruby growled, glaring at Weiss and Yang. "We are willing to risk our lives to protect you. That is our nindo, our ninja-"

"Believe it!" Yang shouted out before falling to the ground laughing.

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby yelled as she jumped atop of Yang, shoving autumn leaves into her laughing face.

Blake simply stared at the scene, her face showing nothing but confusion. "W-what is going-"

"Ignore them," Weiss said, though her smirk said she was laughing with Yang on the inside. "Ruby likes you. Yang likes you," she said before rummaging through her bag. "And I like you, too," she said as she took out her copy of "Monarch of the Bracelets". "Who's chasing you. Who do we need-"

"-To beat up?!" Yang shouted ecstatically as she stood up, lifting up Ruby in a fireman's carry.

"And give unto a good old scolding?!" Ruby asked as she pumped her fist up.

"Heh, you guys are insane," Blake chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "I literally tried to steal from you a couple nights ago and now you're risking your lives to protect me?"

"What do you expect?" Yang asked, looking at Blake as if she were insane. "We got a girl with a rotten brain," she said as she pointed at Weiss, who flipped her off. "We got a girl with an even more rotten brain," she pointed at Ruby, who dug her elbow into Yang's neck in response. "Ow ow ow, quit it! And finally, I escaped from a mental institution!"

"What?!" both Blake and Weiss screamed as they stared at Yang in shock.

"Th-that's...that's…" Blake trailed off, her shock wearing off as she thought about it more and more.

"Makes way too much sense," Weiss mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. 'No wonder she accepted me so fast.'

"So yeah, we're a pretty accepting bunch," Yang said as she set Ruby back down. "Now, for the umpteenth time, who do I gotta beat up?" Yang asked calmly, her eyes glowing red as she began cracking her left knuckle.

"...His name is Adam," Blake sighed, turning towards Weiss. "And he's just like her."

"...So he's a tool?"

"Fuck you."

-LineBreak-

I know Weiss would never say fuck you, but I couldn't resist!


	7. Chapter 7

Panic, terror, trepidation, dread, and any other synonym for fear perfectly described Weiss's feelings at this moment. She knew they had a war to win, and if one was to win a war against zombies of her level then they needed every advantage they could get.

"Hmm, do you think I should paint kitty faces on these propane bombs? Wait, not cats! Corgi's, the true face of fear!" But this? How?! Why?! When did Ruby learn to make bombs?! Was Weiss simply ignorant and it was common knowledge or was Ruby a terrorist at one point?!

"Okay, we got three propane bombs ready! Now, which cars do I need to rig to explode again?" If there was anything to be glad for, it was that Ruby didn't have any bombs on her when they first met.

'Might be best not to dwell on it,' Weiss thought to herself, examining the rapier Yang had handed to her earlier. After learning of Adam the four girls had decided to hide out at the nearest cul de sac. It was small, the zombies were easy to take care of, and each house had plenty discarded items that they could use to their advantage, such as the rapier in Weiss's hands and the three propane tanks sitting on Ruby's new work desk.

Sadly, they didn't find much else in traditional weaponry. The rapier was simply a collector's item, though it was sharp enough that with enough force it could probably stab through a zombie's brain. The guns they did find were...not too useful. There was but one bullet for the bolt action rifle and the revolver they did find had only three bullets.

Ruby had taken the rifle, apparently, she was planning to jury rig something up with it, so that left the revolver to Weiss.

'Three rounds,' Weiss counted, sheathing her rapier in favor of loading her new gun. 'I've never even used a gun before.' But alas, she had little choice. Even if she didn't have proper training she was sure she could get a shot off at point-blank range which would hopefully either kill them or stun them long enough for a proper stab through the brain.

"Don't worry, Weiss! Hopefully, my bombs will take care of them before they get anywhere near you!" Ruby assured her earlier, giggling mad over the blueprints for her bombs.

"And if they don't, I still have one trick up my sleeve," Yang smiled coyly as she cleaned her shotgun.

'I wonder what she meant by that?' Weiss knew of everyone's supplies, so was Yang rigging something up like Ruby was? And was it safe to not tell anyone what it was? What if Weiss or Blake accidentally triggered something causing whatever trap Yang had set up to go off prematurely?

'Or maybe she's just full of herself, it's hard to tell with Yang.' And so Weiss chose simply not to dwell on it. Ruby's bombs would hopefully take care of everything, and if not? She was sure the four of them could take care of any stragglers that survived.

Or so she told herself, doing her best to ignore the lingering sense of doubt in the back of her mind.

-LineBreak-

They were marvelous, his zombies. They weren't the undead of average humans who worked retail or some shitty office job, but of the best athletes he could find, the strongest of fighters, the most disciplined of soldiers, and his personal favorite…

The sickest of murderers.

"Mmmaster Aaadammm."

"Yes, my Lieutenant." The Lieutenant, his most prized zombie. He was the only one to retain his will, what made him...well, it would be wrong to call a man like him a human. When he first met The Lieutenant he thought of the man as a worthy addition to his collection and was prepared for a hard fought battle, but it wasn't to be. He begged Adam for his power, to be converted into his puppet so that he may kill to his heart's content without worry of his body failing, of being unable to finish his game.

And so Adam converted the man, caring not if he retained his mind or not, either way, it would be childs play to manipulate him to do as he wished.

Though he did prefer the former. A zombie of human intelligence, even a mad one, was far more powerful an ally than the numerous, addled brained zombies one would typically find on the street.

"I...I can smell her. The stray…I-"

"Reign it in, Lieutenant, you are not to kill her," Adam said soothingly, earning a whine from The Lieutenant, his breathing ragged as stroked his chainsaw, as if it were some therapy dog.

"H-herrr legssss…"

"Of course," Adam chuckled, shaking his head at his fidgeting warrior. "You may remove her legs, after all, she must be...disciplined for leaving me."

"Gah, thank you! Thank you!" he sang as he bobbed his head up and down in excitement.

"Before that, you must hunt," Adam said as he turned his back to his subordinate. "If you find an inferior being, leave nothing behind. But, if you are to see anything of value in them…"

"Yesss, of course, Mmmaster Adammm, Allll who are worthy of you shall be...converted," The Lieutenant bowed, scurrying away from his master to gather their horde.

Adam returned to his thoughts, to his ever-growing army. It was small, fifteen counting himself, but soon he would convert Blake. She would see things his way, how the human race needed to be exterminated for there to be peace. How he should rule so their society could be free from corruption.

"Soon my fifteen will become sixteen, and when she has converted we will double our efforts. Sixteen will become thirty-two. Thirty-two to sixty-four. No survivors will escape our grasp, and any efforts to rebuild society into the crippling, prejudice pig stye it once was will be met with fire and fury! And then…" he stared off into the night sky, the moon shining down on him as he envisioned the face of his beloved. "There will be peace."

There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Adam would find her, and whether she liked it or not, she would kneel.

-LineBreak-

I've been so tired lately. I really wanted this to be the last chapter leading into the epilogue, but I don't know when I'll be good to work on this again so I'm cutting the chapter. Right now chapter 8 is at 1669 words, hoping it will at least be 3000. The biggest reason I'm ending this soon is that I don't really know what else I want to do with this and the longer I make this the more likely I'm going to abandon it (I'm no good with long stories).


	8. Chapter 8

It was noon by the time they spotted Adam, strutting into the cul de sac, followed by his minions as if he owned the place.

"It's almost like he wants us to burn him and his glorified boy band to ash," Yang smirked, her thumb atop the button that would detonate all the cars at once.

The cars themselves were scattered about, though thankfully none were close to the house the girls were hiding at, so in case if his zombies were scattered they would still be caught up in the blast. Any area they couldn't place a car at were instead occupied by one of Ruby's three propane tank bombs. If everything went right then Adam and his horde would be completely annihilated.

"He's always been arrogant," Blake growled angrily. "He thinks he's immortal, that nothing can kill him."

"Do you think there are more of them?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off of the horde, waiting patiently for all of them to be within the blast radius of the cars.

"I smell nothing except them," Weiss replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's a fool, how he survived this long is beyond me," she muttered, earning a silent gasp from Ruby.

"Y-you're talking like a normal person now," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes as she smiled down at Weiss. "I'm so proud of-"

"Are they in position?" Weiss growled, pushing down the feeling of being patronized, knowing that wasn't Ruby's intent.

"Huh? Uh, crap! Are they?!" Ruby panicked as she stared out the window, gasping as she did so. "Crap! Nwah Nwah!" she sputtered, yowling in pain as she bit her tongue.

"Wait, was that a not now or a now now?!" Yang shouted in confusion.

"Nwooow!" Ruby screamed, pounding her fist into her palm as if that explained everything.

"Just push the button, Yang!" Blake shouted as Weiss let out a groan.

'Wow, this really didn't go well,' she thought over the sounds of everyone's panicked screams and the sounds of explosions in the distance. 'Well, we got most of them at least,' she sighed, turning away and making her way downstairs.

"Shiiiiii-I mean poopy! Adam's unscathed!"

"Dammit, his lap dog's fine too!"

"Wow, only two survived?!" Yang cackled, gazing lovingly at Adam's enraged face. "Oh, he is so pissed!" she giggled gleefully as she made to follow Weiss. "Welp, plan B! Time to kick their asses!"

"This is not going to end up well," Blake sighed, turning to Ruby. "You might want to...stay…" her eyes widened in horror as Ruby hefted her rifle up, a curved blade strapped onto its end with neon red duct tape.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ruby cooed as she nuzzled her hideous weapon as if it were a puppy.

"W-what is that?" Blake cringed in disgust, earning a spiteful glare from Ruby.

"SHE is the ultimate culmination of modern and ancient technology! The power of a gun combined with the grace of a scythe!" Ruby cackled as she held the gun-scythe thing into the air, her eyes filled with that of a mother's love. "I shall call her...Crescent Rose!"

Down below, Blake could have sworn she heard the sound of Weiss facepalming.

-LineBreak-

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Adam screamed, pacing angrily around the corpses of his former army. "Who?! Who dares?!

"We dare, bitch!" He turned, glaring at the group before him, his eyes widening in shock.

"Adam," Blake glared back, biting back a smirk at his shocked face. "What, you didn't think-"

"You bitch!" The Lieutenant screamed, rushing towards the gang with his chainsaw at great speeds.

"Wha-" Blake gasped as she was pushed aside by Yang, who quickly met him, her prosthetic grabbing the chainsaw mid swing causing sparks to fly.

"Someone's antsy…" she growled, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. 'This guy's fast! Is he really a zombie?' she wondered, staring into the dark abyss of the man's bloodshot eyes, and just like Weiss, she could easily see his black veins beneath his skin.

"Kill you! Kill you kill you kill-"

"Hyaah!" Weiss screamed, popping up in between the two and plunged her blade upwards into the man's mouth through to his brain. "No time to listen-"

"Gah!" The Lieutenant screamed, grabbing onto Weiss's head and slammed her into Yang, causing both girls to fly away. "Gah! Hirr rou hirr rou hirr rou!" he lunged at Blake, his chainsaw aiming for her legs.

"Back off!" Ruby screamed as she went to intercept him, when suddenly a red blade appeared before her face. "Gah!" she screamed, barely raising Crescent Rose to block the attack.

"I'm heartbroken, to be forgotten so easily," Adam chuckled, grinding his blade against Ruby's gun, slowly cutting through the wooden stock. "It's unwise to-"

"Get away from her!" Yang screamed as she slammed her fist into his face, knocking him away from Ruby.

"Yang," Ruby sighed in relief, before panicking as she turned around. "Blake, are you-"

"Fine!" Blake gasped, standing behind Weiss who was glaring at The Lieutenant. "I-We are fine!"

"We'll handle the brute! You two take care of Adam!"

"Got it, Weissy!" Ruby agreed as she shot Weiss a thumbs up, a smirk on her lips as she turned back to Adam. "Come on, Sis! Let's beat this creep to a pulp!"

"Gladly," Yang smirked, slamming her fist together, earning a laugh from Adam.

"Foolish," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "You two really think you can defeat me, the next step in human evolution?!" Swinging his blade randomly, he glared at the two girls, or rather, behind them. "You have no chance, not even with one of us-No," he corrected, a look of disgust on his face. "No, someone like that, who would side with you filthy humans, has no right to be-"

"Blah blah blah blibbidi blah!" Yang shouted, frustratingly running her hands through her hair. "Can you shut up already and just fight?! No one cares about your speech of superiority or whatever, it's boring!" She quickly walked up to Adam, until she was only a foot or so away. "You're boring." And with that she swung, her prosthetic meeting with Adam's blood red blade.

-LineBreak-

'I wholly regret this decision,' Weiss groaned, once again barely dodging out of the way of a wild swing, her favorite jacket getting yet another cut. Her reflexes weren't quick enough to get off a shot, and even if they were, if Blake's bullets did nothing to deter this madman from his vile attacks then how could she expect hers to do any different?

"Die! Die! Die!" And did he really have to repeat himself over and over? It was starting to really get on her nerves, hearing someone tell her to die for the, what, millionth time? If she wanted to receive this kind of mental abuse she would have stayed with her father.

'Oh well, no going back now,' she sighed, darting backwards once again. 'Right now I need a plan…' she glanced around as best she could without leaving an opening for The Lieutenant to take advantage of. He swung wildly, without precision. Perhaps a tight corridor? The houses here did have small hallways, perhaps that would be her best bet? At the very least he would cause the house to collapse. Neither of them would die, but it would slow him down for Blake to finish him off.

Hopefully.

'Sound plan!' she quickly retreated, barely keeping out of his range as she led him to their safe house.

"You can't hide!"

'How is this hiding?!' she bit her tongue, no need to exchange words with someone as worthless as him. She dashed into the hallway, smirking as he continued to swing madly instead of jabbing at her. 'Perfect!' she thrusted her blade into his leg, earning a groan from him.

"Damn you!" he swung, his chainsaw getting caught in the walls and ceiling, causing him to scream all the more. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn-" he lunged forward, falling to one knee as his skull split in two, courtesy of Blake.

"Hyaah!" Weiss screamed as she plunged her blade into his exposed brain with all her might, twisting and churning her blade.

"Grah!" a fist slammed into her abdomen, flinging her across the hallway.

"How durable is he?!" she screamed in frustration, quickly standing back up. "...Wait, how durable am I?" she pondered to herself, earning Blake's ire.

"Not now, Weiss!" she screamed as she backed out of the house, being chased by the chainsaw maniac.

"Oh, right," she facepalmed, embarrassed at her loss of concentration before following the two out. 'Damn it, now we lost the advantage!' she growled angrily as she rushed out the door, quickly spotting The Lieutenant and Blake.

With a burst of speed she didn't know she had she rushed over towards them, plunging her blade into his back. "G-get away from her!"

"Gah, you...pest!" he shouted, twisting his body in an attempt to throw her off of him.

"That's...my...line!" she growled, pulling her revolver out and aiming it at his head. "And...this...is…" '...Dammit, I got nothing,' "...Sparta!" she screamed, pulling the trigger once, the top of his head now completely gone. Twice, half his brain now laid on the cement, turning him into a gurgling mess. 'Got him,' she thought as she pulled the trigger one last time, blasting the rest of his brain into oblivion, his body falling to the ground dead.

"It's over," she sighed, smiling at Blake.

"...Really Weiss?" Blake sighed, rubbing her temples as if to ward away an oncoming headache. "Did you really just say "This is Sparta"?"

"S-so what?!" she blushed, glaring at Blake. "It was all I could think of!" she huffed as she turned and walked away. "Besides, I didn't see you come up with anything better."

"Whatever," Blake sighed as she went to follow Weiss. "Let's just hurry up and help Yang and Ruby take care of Adam."

-LineBreak-

"Banana!" Ruby screamed as she swung at Adam, who was able to bring his blade up in time to block the attack.

"Ice cream!" Yang yelled, ducking and swinging her leg out.

"What are you doing?!" Adam yelled in outrage as he jumped out of the way, only to have Ruby chase after him.

"Fromage!" She spun around rapidly, forcing Adam to back away.

"Chickidy!" Yang shouted, throwing a punch at Adam who blocked it with his own. "I don't think shouting's working, Rubes!"

"It's totally working!" Ruby argued, rushing behind Adam. "See?! He doesn't even notice that I'm-" she brought up Crescent Rose to block the incoming swing. "...Okay, maybe it's not exactly going according to plan, but hey, at least he's annoyed!"

"Incredibly so," Adam glared, backing away from the two girls. "Honestly, what kind of idiot screams random words out in the middle of a fight?"

"Weeaboos," Yang immediately answered, earning a glare from Ruby.

"I am not a weeaboo, Yang!" Ruby denied.

"Say whaaat?" Yang drawled out, her hand on her heart in mock hurt. "I was not talking about you, dearest sister! It hurts me that you would think that I would openly mock you when some psychotic zombie madman is trying to kill us! I-I just can't…" she sniffed, wiping away a fake tear. "Believe it!"

"Uuuugh!" Ruby groaned, hiding her face behind her palm. "You're going to hang that Naruto phase over my head for the rest of my life, aren't you?" she muttered, earning a smirk from Yang.

"Yeah, you better-" Ruby glared at her sister.

"Don't you finish that sentence, Yang!"

"...Believe it," she whispered.

"Oh, you can just urine off!"

"I'm starting to feel ignored," Adam muttered, glaring at the two bickering sisters, but he knew what was really going on. They were trying to lure him into attacking one of them and when he did the other would attack from behind, effectively putting him into a pincher position. Oh, but he was smarter than that.

"Believe it believe it believe it believe it!"

He would not fall for such silly provocations-

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!"

For he was a master at staying calm in the heat of battle-

"Dattebayo dattebayo dattebayo dattebayo!"

And when the time was right-

"Stupid head stupid head stupid head stup-"

"That's enough!" he screamed, rushing towards Ruby, ready to spear right through her. "I will not tolerate such foolish behav-"

"Gotcha!" Yang sang as she rammed her fist into his head, knocking him to the ground. "Take! This! You! Bastard!" Yang screamed with each punch, pummeling in Adam's face. "And here's another for the-Whoa!" Yang shouted as she barely saw Adam's blade coming, barely moving her head out of the way.

"Aaaaaaah!" Adam screamed in rage as he swung his blade out again, barely missing as Yang leapt out of the way. Panting heavily he held out his sword, aiming it straight at Yang. "I'm...done..playing...around," he whispered slowly, his sword arm slacking. "When I slice into your skin…" he paused, bringing his blade up and placing his left palm upon it, dragging it slowly across its red surface covering it with his blood. "It will all. Be. Over."

"...I don't get it," Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"How do you not, ugh, look," Adam said as he pointed at his blood. "A human is turned into a zombie when zombie essence enters their body-"

"Does that mean I can't kiss Weiss?!" Ruby screamed, falling to her knees in despair. "What kind of wife am I if I can't kiss my Weissy?! What kind of cruel god would allow this to pass-"

"You may want to sit down for this one," Yang shrugged before sitting down on the cold cement. "This is going to take awhile.

"...Ugh, fine," Adam muttered, sitting cross legged, doing his best to ignore Ruby's ramblings. "But as soon as she's done I'm killing you both."

"Good luck with that," Yang smirked, never taking her glare off of Adam. 'How much longer are you two going to take?! We can't stall forever!' she thought frustratingly. Things were not looking good, even with her and Ruby attacking Adam they couldn't land a decisive strike. Her punches had little effect and no matter how exhausted he seemed it never slowed him down. 'I only have one shell left, need to use it wisely. And I'm not sure I can use THAT just yet, he'll just dodge it.'

"-And we'll never eat the same cake! How can a married couple not eat the same cake?!" Ruby screamed to the heavens. Finally she stopped, panting as she looked to the skies for answers. "...Okay, I'm done," she said as she stood, pointing Crescent Rose at Adam.

"Ugh, finally! Now prepare to-" and fired, blasting his skull away, exposing his damaged brain.

"Ha! Perfect shot, Rubes!" Yang quickly got up from the ground, rushing towards Adam at top speed, pointing her shotgun straight at his face. "Take this you arrogant-"

"Rurrgh!" a gargled scream as he quickly darted towards her, swinging his sword upwards, slicing Yang's shotgun in two, causing her to trip.

"...Well damn, that sucks," she muttered as she watched Adam jab his blade at her. 'Damn, guess this really is-'

"Watch out, Yang!" Ruby screamed as she tossed her sister aside, Adam's sword plunging into her chest.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed, her eyes wide in horror as she watched her sister writhe in pain. "Get away from-"

"I don't think so!" Adam screamed, removing his blade and instead hugging Ruby against his body, using her to block any attack from Yang. He had no intentions of letting her go.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby muttered, blood dripping from her mouth as her body went pale, tears of blood now running down her bloodshot eyes. "H-help."

"Ruby!" A guttural scream resounded.

"Weiss. Blake," Yang muttered, glancing towards the two girls before turning back to Adam. "W-We have to get her away from him!" she barked, her fist clenching by her sides, nearly choking as she watched her sisters veins pop out. "She-she can be like Weiss! She can still think, right?! She can still-"

"Aaaargh!" Ruby screamed, swiping away, as if trying to claw her way towards Yang.

"Yes! That's right, my puppet!" he laughed, caressing Ruby's cheek. "Go forth, and kill your master's enemies!" he screamed as he released her.

"Raaaaargh!" and slowly she shambled towards them, dragging her feet as she made her way hungrily towards Yang.

"Ruby, no!" Weiss screamed as she rushed over to stand in Ruby's way. "This isn't you! Listen to-" she stopped, staring in horror as Ruby plunged her fist into her chest, ripping through her and out her back, her fist clenched tightly at Weiss's unbeating heart.

"Weiss!" Yang and Blake screamed in horror.

'Huh, so this is how it ends,' she thought bitterly, glaring at Adam through her blurry vision before looking down at Ruby. "...It's been fun, Ruby," she smiled as Ruby's fist slowly pulled itself out of her chest.

"Ruby, stop!" she barely registered Yang's screams, seeing through the corner of her eye as she stood there in shock, Blake nowhere to be seen.

"Aaargh," Ruby moaned, placing her fingers upon Weiss's skull, clenching them tightly as they began drilling into her brain.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered, the feeling of Ruby's fingers wrapping around her brain. "...Adam stole your cookies."

-LineBreak-

It was as if she were in a trance. Every thought, memory, and emotion that she felt alive was replaced by one thing.

Hatred.

A deep seeded hatred for everything and everyone.

Kill them, the mantra sang, as if she were a puppet for this voice to command, a command she couldn't ignore. And she obeyed. She would kill them for the voice, for her puppet master. She would ensure that-

"Adam stole your cookies."

"...Rwaat?" She didn't know what it was she said, could she even talk? But that phrase...just hearing that phrase filled her with a different kind of hatred. One not directed at everything and everyone but…

"Adam. Stole. Your. Cookies." the girl in front of her...what was her name? Rice? She said it again, slowly, as if she was spelling out each letter of each word.

"What are you doing?!" It was the same song, the same mantra that commanded her earlier. "Kill them! Kill them now!"

Was this Adam? Was he the one who stole her…

Cookies. Images of delicious, chocolate chip filled circles danced around her head. A dream of the white haired girl in front of her played inside her mind, a dream of her taking one of these cookies, kissing them with her sweet lips before placing them inside of her mouth, giving her the immense pleasure of chewing on this blessed meal.

"Kill! Them! Now!"

And this man would seek to take this away from her? To steal her dream?! No, she couldn't-wouldn't let this happen!

"I gave you an-" and so she removed her hand from the white haired angel's head and turned, glaring into the eyes of the filthy thief that would deny her salvation, ripping her hand through his torso.

"Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnne!" she screamed into his face before plunging her other hand into his neck.

-LineBreak-

"Holy shit!" Yang shouted in surprise, that was not something she expected to see when she got up this morning. 'Note to self, do not steal zombie Ruby's cookies.'

"Y-you…" Adam growled, raising his sword into the air. "You-" before a blade pierced through both his arms, a chain wrapping around them before pulling his arms behind him.

"Yang, whatever backup plan you have you better do it now!"

"Trait-"

"Rrrrrriiiiinnnnne!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Yang muttered, slapping herself on the forehead. "Alright Adam, I'm ending this!" she held out her arm.

"E-ending th-this?" Adam growled, glaring into Yang's blood red eyes. "R-ridiculous! All you and your friends are doing is delaying the-"

"Rocket Punch!" Yang screamed, her prosthetic fist launching from her arm, straight into Adam's face.

"Wait wha-" Blake started, quickly closing her mouth as she watched Yang's fist plow into Adam's face, shattering his skull and blasting his brains all over the pavement. "...What the fuck was that?!"

"Ruby," Yang shrugged, going over to pick up her fist, as if that explained everything. She turned to Ruby, a hopeful smile on her lips. "Wh-what do you think?" she asked tentatively, a bit of worry coming down on her as she saw Ruby's lifeless face.

"...Coooorrrrrr," she mumbled, her eyes slightly widening as she stared at Yang's arm, seemingly in awe. "Sssssoooooo cooooorrrrrr."

"Why am I not surprised," Weiss mumbled, wrapping her arms around Ruby, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"H-heee!" Ruby smiled, leaning her own head against Weiss's. "Rrriiiiiice," she muttered happily, causing the white haired girl to groan.

"Oh great, back to that," she muttered, the smile on her face faltering slightly.

"Hey, it's a great nickname!" Yang teased, walking over to the duo and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Good to have you back, Rubes!"

"Cooooorrrrrrr," Ruby smiled up at her happily, before turning to Blake, her arms held out for a hug. "Brrrraaaaake! Brrrrraaaaaaaake!"

"Yeah, got it. Group hug time," Blake muttered, carefully stepping over Adam's corpse. "But I swear if you bite me for getting you killed I am totally kicking you in the shins."

"Brrrraaaake!" Ruby groaned happily as she pulled Blake into their group hug.

"Oh come on, you had nothing to do with that," Yang whispered as she ran her fingers through Blake's hair. "...It's all Weiss's fault!"

"Fuck off."

"Rrrrraaaaaannnng!"

"Not cool, Yang," Blake snickered, hiding a smirk behind her hand. "Th-that is not cool at all."

-LineBreak-

I am not good at fight scenes. Not good at all. Epilogue next, which will actually open up new doors, so if I do still feel inspired with this story then I might actually keep going, all depends if I can come up with some funny stuff or not.


	9. Epilogue: Pyrrha

Was there even a point in living anymore? The only family she had ever known, her mother, torn apart as she tried to buy time for her. Her friends were gone. Her dog gone. She had nothing. No one. All she had was the clothes on her back and her wheelchair. Even the last of her meager supplies had dried up the day before.

'Would it be so bad? To just...let them take me?' she asked herself, slowly rolling along the dirt road, far from civilization. Would there even be any zombies here to consume her? To just put her out of her misery?

She didn't even try to bother to rid herself of these thoughts. What would be the point? Nothing could cheer her up at this moment. Not even the log house that she wheeled on by that had crudely painted corgi's decorating it and a sign with a gold bar.

"...Wait what?" the redhead turned back, eyes going wide in shock as she stared at the building. This looked...recent? "A-are there others here?" she wondered, wheeling herself over to the building. "Hello! Is anyone home?!" she shouted before rolling towards the stairway that lead to the entrance, noticing how there was a ramp next to it.

"I-is the owner handicapped like me?" she asked aloud, quickly wheeling up the ramp and towards the door, a sign hanging from it. "...Open?" she sighed. A store. It was just an abandoned store. Someone probably came by and looted it already.

"Well, at least it's shelter!" she forced a smile on her face and opened the door, leading into a restaurant like area, filled with tables, chairs, and booths. She continued to look around as she wheeled around, noticing a counter and behind it several shelves of various drinks and a doorway that she presumed lead to the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is...nice," Did someone decide to make this their home? And if so where were they? She wheeled on up towards the bar, grateful that the barstools were far enough apart for her to place her wheelchair in between them.

"Heh, reminds me back to my college days," she chuckled, placing her hands on the counter, and with a huff pulled herself up. "Oh, this is...a tad bit more difficult than I thought it would be," she muttered, pulling herself towards a stool and dropped herself atop of it. "Ah, there we go! Nice and cozy," she smiled, leaning on the counter, slowly closing her eyes as she remembered the first time she went to the bar with her old friends. Of how the first taste of alcohol she ever had was a tasty strawberry wine. Of how her friends gave her friendly teasing about how it didn't go with her burger at all.

"Nora...Ren…" her lips twitched as she felt her eyes watering. Oh, what she wouldn't give to go back to those days, days spent with good friends, good food, and terrible laughs.

Her reminiscing was quickly dashed away as she heard the door to the kitchen open. Quickly sitting up she turned towards the door with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just-" she gasped, fear briefly taking over as she stared at the thing in front of her.

"Uuugh," the white-haired zombie groaned, glaring at her from behind the counter, her white dress covered in blood, torn in the middle revealing a nasty scar.

"...Heh," she laughed, her fear quickly dissipated from her heart. What did it matter if she was eaten now? What would be the point of fleeing? All it meant was she would live in her misery for even longer. Perhaps this was even a good thing? To just end it all? Maybe...she'll see her old friends, her mother, and her dog once again.

"...I don't suppose you have a menu?" she joked, resting her head on the palm of her hand, smiling up at her would be killer.

"...Here," she said, placing a menu in front of her.

"...Huh?" she quickly jerked back upright, staring at the piece of paper in front of her. Birders? Fries? An assorted variety of salads? Honey mead and several types of wine? "...I...Uh...Wha-"

"Name?" the zombie asked, now holding up a pen and paper.

"...Pyrrha?" she answered, wondering if she had hit her head earlier or if she simply ate something she shouldn't have.

"Order when ready." Perhaps this was simply a hallucination? A figment of her imagination caused by her extreme loneliness?

"...M-may I have…" she stared at the menu. "...What's a birder-"

"Ground bird meat fashioned like a burger," she answered, looking up. "We only have one cow and Ruby likes her milk." she shrugged, looking back to her paper. "So you want it?"

"...H-how much?" she asked, causing the zombie to sigh frustratingly as she looked back up.

"...You have no way to pay for this, do you?" she glared.

"S-sorry-"

"You can have a free meal," she growled, looking beside Pyrrha and spotting her wheelchair. "...I'll find something for you to do to pay it off."

"Oh, uh...thanks?" Pyrrha muttered, slowly reaching for her cheek and pinching it. Nope, she definitely felt pain. "...M-may I also have fries and...strawberry wine?" she asked politely.

"Ten minutes," the zombie replied as she wrote it down and quickly turned around and headed for the door. After a minute or two Pyrrha could have sworn she heard the sounds of fire crackling followed soon by the sizzling of a pan.

It was barely ten minutes later the zombie returned, placing a plate in front of her. "Bon appetite, or whatever,"

"Th-thank you!" she smiled, looking down at her food. The fries looked...good? It looked like they weren't baked or boiled in oil, but rather fried in a frying pan. Her birder was, as the zombie said, bird meat in-between two pieces of bread. 'It's...rather soft,' she thought with a smile as she poked the bread.

"...Oh, your wine," the zombie growled suddenly, causing Pyrrha to jump. "Sorry, I'm new to this," she said as she placed a cup beside Pyrrha's plate. Turning around she browsed through the bottles before picking one up. "Ruby thought she would love this," she smirked as she uncorked the bottle, graciously filling Pyrrha's cup to the brim. "She detested it."

"Not all of us can handle a drink," she chuckled. She didn't know this Ruby, but clearly, the zombie had a soft spot for her. "...Thank you," she muttered, her voice shaking. This...human kindness. It wasn't something she felt since her mother…

"Don't thank me," she shrugged. "Like I said, you'll pay it off. Maybe I'll have you clean the stove or dust the bar?"

"That sounds more than fair," Pyrrha replied happily. If all she had to do for this meal and drink was do a bit of cleaning she would do it every day! "...Wow, when I woke up this morning I did not expect to be served food and drink by a zombie," she whispered to herself, feeling completely dumbfounded about her extraordinary luck.

"If you stick around you'll get used to it, I'm sure," the zombie replied, causing Pyrrha to look up at her in shock.

"S-stick around? Are you sure I can-"

"Weiss," she said as she stretched out her hand.

"...Nice to meet you, Weiss," Pyrrha said through a quivering smile, tears threatening to spill.

"Nice to meet you as well, Pyrrha." she smiled. "I'm sure you'll get along great with everyone else."

XXX

I was going to do the epilogue with all of JNPR, but I think I'll just upload them all one by one.

...Leave me alone, I'm lazy!


	10. Epilogue: Ren and Nora

"Wow, this place is nice!" Nora said excitedly as she entered the small building, staring in awe at the various books. "I hope they have some good comics in here."

"And survival books. Those could come in handy," Ren nodded as he moved over to examine the bookshelves. "Hmm, it appears that these are owned by someone. There's not a speck of dust anywhere."

"I'm going to go see if they got a copy of any of the 'Adventures of Zwei', later!" Nora waved as she rushed into another room, causing Ren to sigh.

"Here's hoping the owner of this house is hospitable," he muttered as he went off in a different direction, fully confident that Nora could take care of herself.

"Wow, this place is really friggin' big," Nora muttered as she stared in awe at the new room. All the shelves were filled to the brim with comics of all genres ranging from the light-hearted superheroes to the grim dark comics that were far too depressing for her liking. She had never seen such a collection outside of a library or some dork's basement dwelling.

"Maybe this is a library?" she wondered as she browsed through the books, clicking her tongue as she did so. "No 'Adventures of Zwei' though. What a shame," she shook her head in disappointment before halting in her steps.

"Mmm," a groan, not far from where she was standing. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Great, another zombie to kill. Any other time she would have been glad to smash their heads in with her sledgehammer, but here? Looks like a couple of comics were going to be ruined.

'Just for that I'm going to make it extra painful,' she thought with a sadistic grin, sneaking around the shelf towards the undead groaning.

"Mmm, ugh….Aaaaah," she spotted the zombie, a mess of black hair with red tips. She was actually quite cute, even for a zombie.

'Kinda makes me feel bad for killing her,' she thought as she bit her lip. There was no need to feel bad, the girl was dead and now she could go to heaven. 'Or hell, I don't know, coulda been a sadistic murderer I guess,' Nora thought as she raised her hammer above her head, aiming for the girls head.

"Hee hee," the zombie...giggled? That was new. And what was that in her hands? With a raised brow Nora looked over the zombie's shoulder carefully in an attempt to see what the girl was holding.

"Oh! My! God!" and hollered as loud as her lungs would let her, dropping her sledgehammer in shock.

"Ugh?!" the zombie turned towards her in shock, clenching her comic against herself as she stared in shock and terror at Nora.

"It can't be?!" Nora screamed, a crazed smile on her face. "Is that seriously the newest in the 'Adventures of Zwei' comic?!" she asked, nay, demanded an answer as she grabbed the zombie by the shoulders.

The zombie continued to stare at her, the terror in her eyes slowly disappeared to be replaced with what Nora could only explain as….joy!

"Raaa!" the zombie bounced on the balls of her feet as she shoved the comic in Nora's face. "Rei rsses ra rorces rov rick reeple!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nora screamed in delight as she lifted the zombie, no, not a zombie, but a fellow Zwei aficionado. "I have been desperately wanting to read 'Zwei vs the Forces of Stick People'! It came out the same day as you people!" she hugged her new friend tightly against her chest.

"Raw, ruch a rain," the zombie shook her head as if she were trying to bury the memories of that horrid day, before her eyes lit up once again. "Rrrread! Rrrread rit re!"

"Read with you?!" Nora tore herself away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I….Yes, I would be delighted!" she smiled at her comrade, picking up the chair the girl had been previously sitting on and placing it next to another. "This is going to be so much-"

"Nora is everything alri-" Ren rushed in, glaring at the zombie next to her. "Look out!" in a flash Ren pulled out his gun.

Nora watched in horror as time seemed to slow down, the love of her life raising his gun to level it with her new friend's head.

"Noooo!" Nora screamed as she leaped to the side, knocking herself and the zombie over. "Don't do it, Rennie!"

"Nora! What are you doing?!" Ren shouted in horror as he watched Nora clenching the zombie against her body as a makeshift shield. "Let go of her before she bites you!"

"But she's my friend!" Nora sobbed, snot running down her nose.

"Raaaaar, rasty! Rasty!" and onto her friend's face. "Ret ro! Ret ro!"

"...'Ret ro'?" Ren mumbled, staring in shock at the zombie. 'W-was that...speech?' he wondered, taking note of how the zombie, instead of trying to bite Nora, was instead trying to escape her grasp.

"I can't, best buddy!" Nora refused, snuggling closer to the zombie and thus inadvertently covering her hair in more of her snot. "If I do, Rennie will shoot you!"

"Ra rook! Ra rook!"

"The book?!" Nora cried, finally tearing herself away from the girl. "Oh no, was it ruined?!" she stared at the girl's chest, looking at the comic clenched in her hands. "It's...It's…" the zombie carefully held out the comic for all to see.

"...Ro, rits rood," the zombie sighed in relief, handing it over to Nora. "...Ugh," and shuddered as she wiped at her snot ridden face, glaring daggers at Nora, who laughed sheepishly.

"Hee, sorry," she shrugged, reaching into her pocket. "B-but don't worry! This happens a lot so I carry around a handkerchief!" she said as she pulled out said handkerchief and handed it over.

"...Ranks," she nodded gratefully, wiping her face and hair. "Ugh, Rice wirr be roooo rad," she sighed, the handkerchief not being nearly large enough to clean herself completely.

"...So, what's your name?" Ren spoke after a moment of silence, catching both girls attention.

"...Wow, Rennie, rude!" Nora glared at him. "First you try to kill her then you ask her name without introducing yourself?" she shook her head disappointedly at him. "I am so sorry about his manners," she whispered to her new friend, earning a giggle.

"Hee hee, rits ooookie doookie!" she said, her index and thumb coming together for an O. "Mmmmy nammme issss Rrrrruuuuby!"

"Nice to meet you, Rrrrruuuuby!" Nora said as she pat her friend on the back. "My name's Nora! Nora Valkyrie!"

"And I am Lie Ren. Apologies for attempting to shoot you," he bowed, having gotten over meeting a….somewhat intelligent zombie. "I don't suppose you live here?"

"Nnnnoooo," Ruby shook her head. "Thissss rie...brary. Rice rand Rannng maaaake iiiit!"

"You have companions?" Ren asked, mildly shocked at the news. "Can you take us to them? Is it alright for us to meet?"

"You mean I can meet more new friends?!" Nora smiled widely at the idea. It has been far too long since she and Ren found nice people. Most people just wanted to mug them. And then get shot. Or legs smashed. Or both.

"Rrrraaaah!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Riiiice wannnntssss…..c-commm….uuunnnni…..teeee!" she drawled out with some difficulty.

"A community?" Ren mumbled. Some semblance of life from before all of this? And if these people were as welcoming as Ruby then….

"Wow, that sounds great! Let's go!" Nora squealed as she began pushing Ruby out the door. "Come on, Rrrrrrruuuuuby! The faster you show us this community the faster-Wait!" she halted suddenly before pulling Ruby back to the table. "Comic first, then community!"

"Nora, the comic can...Wait…." Ren mumbled as Nora and Ruby swiftly became engrossed in their doggy comic. "Okay, I'll just….wait here," he muttered as he sat down in the corner, watching as Nora began reading for Ruby who began giggling at Nora's silly voices.

"Well, patience is a virtue," he smiled, allowing himself to enjoy the sight of Nora happily reading along with the first friend she's made since this whole apocalypse thing first began.

-LineBreak-

I've been sick like a dog, sleeping the entire day only to wake up to go to work, then sleeping as soon as I get home. Finally got around to doing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, next chapter is the Jaune one!

...Well, it would be if I didn't completely hate him. Next one will briefly mention Jaune(Don't worry, Jaune lovers, I won't abuse him since that would be really petty of me), and will be a bit of Whiterose with a...surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

"I-I need to find Sh-shelter," the small girl told herself as she rubbed her arms against her chest in a vain effort to stay warm. Winter had started not too long ago, and though it wasn't snowing yet, it certainly felt cold enough for it to start soon.

She sighed as she looked throughout the abandoned town. She was in the middle of downtown, an area filled with what used to be small stores that all appeared to have been looted long ago. The buildings were decrepit and looked as if they would collapse in on themselves at any moment. The windows were shattered and the walls were broken down.

"Not a good hiding spot at all," the child thought aloud, memories of the broken down Orphanage flashing through her mind, of how the poorly built building's walls easily broke down by only a few rotten bodies slamming into them repeatedly.

She quickly shook the thought away, she couldn't think about that now. She didn't have time to lay down and cry her heart out over the only home she had ever known being overrun, to lament over her powerlessness as her friends screamed for help as their flesh was ripped from their bodies by the ravenous beast that had taken the world by storm. She couldn't, wouldn't, think of that right now. She needed shelter, a place to keep warm as she planned out her next move.

"Uuuuugh."

She held her breath. She curled herself into a ball and quickly crawled her way to a nearby wall. 'I did not hear that! I did not hear that!' she prayed for it to be true, for the moaning and shuffling that rang in her ears was nothing more than her imagination.

"Uuuuugh."

But it was not to be. The moans were clear, distinct. There was no mistaking the moans that haunted her very dreams. The undead were here, surrounding her from all sides. She placed her hand over her mouth and nose. Could they hear it? Could they hear her labored, panicked breathing? What about her heart? Surely they, too, could hear the pounding of her heart as clearly as she could. She wanted to bite down on her lip, to help her calm down and think clearly. But wouldn't the scent of blood only attract their unwanted attention?

'Oh god. They're going to get me! They're going to get me!" her arms and her legs trembled. Her body shook uncontrollably as she swallowed the bile that threatened to spill from her throat. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

'No. I-I can fight this! I-I can sneak away!' she told herself, her eyes scanning forward into the alleyway she found herself in. She would sneak through this alleyway, make her way towards the end and run as fast as she could out of this monster filled town.

'I'm going to make it! I know I will!' she thought over and over again as she slowly stood, placing one foot in front of the other, smiling as she imagined herself in a zombie free field of flowers and puppies. 'I'm going to make it! I'm going to-'

The sound of a kicked can rang throughout the alleyway causing her to freeze, staring in horror as the can bounced along the ground before rolling away.

"Rrrraaaagh!" attracting the attention of the zombies with it.

"N-no! No!" she screamed in horror, doing away with stealth and now sprinting towards the end of the alleyway, hoping she could escape before the exit was blocked off. Her legs burned as she pumped them forward, urging herself to get away from the beast.

"Raaagh!" It was all in vain, her small body combined with the confined space of the alleyway made it all but impossible for her to escape.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed futility as she tried to pull her arm away from the zombie that latched onto her. "No! I don't want to-"

"Ret her go!" a scream followed by a loud bang was all she heard as she watched the zombies head burst, blood splattering everywhere, dirtying her clothes and face.

"W-wha?" she fell to the ground, looking behind her towards her savior.

"Raaaagh!" her skin was pale, her black veins clearly visible, much like other zombies. In her hands was a bolt-action rifle, covered in childishly painted roses and a curved blade duct taped onto the barrel. Effortlessly she tore through the zombie horde, quickly making her way towards her.

"W-what is going on?" she muttered, unsure if she should be horrified by what was happening before her or grateful for the unlikely save. Soon there were no zombies left, save for the one who saved her, and the alleyway was quiet once more.

"..." her savior looked around before lifting her head into the air, sniffing it like a dog. After taking several long whiffs of the air she nodded to herself before turning towards her. "...Hi," she waved, an awkward smile on her face.

"...S-salutations," she replied lamely. The caretakers at the orphanage always taught her to be polite, and even if the girl was a zombie she seemed...nice.

"...A-are yooou oookay?" she slowly reached out a hand towards her, offering to help her up.

"Y-yes, thank you," she reluctantly took the woman's hand despite deeming it a terrible idea. What if at this point the woman chose to eat her? What if she only saved her because she disliked sharing meals? The thought terrified the young girl.

"...M-myyyy name's Rrrrrruby!" she gently pulled the girl up. "I-I huntress! H-hunnnt wiiiiird game!" She did a half bow but quickly straightened back up into a curtsy, her cheeks darkening.

'I-is that a blush?' She thought inquisitively before dismissing the thought. That didn't matter right now. "M-my name's P-Penny! Penny Polendina!" she decided to salute, unsure if shaking hands was considered rude around these parts.

"Pennny," Ruby repeated, rolling the name over her tongue. "Th-that'sss a preeety nammme!" she smiled gently.

"Th-thank you," Penny muttered embarrassingly. No one had ever complimented her before. "I-I like your name, too! Very…" she paused, looking up and down at the woman. "...fitting?" she shrugged, staring at Ruby's crimson cape.

"Hee hee, Rice rikes it, too!"

'Rice?' Penny thought with a raised eyebrow. That was an...interesting name. "W-well, thank you for saving me, b-but I should go," she saluted Ruby again before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Go?" Ruby appeared before her once again, much to her surprise. "D-do you havvve f-famiry?"

Her hands quickly balled into a fist, her teeth clenched so hard they felt as if they would crack. "N-no," she tried to say gently, trying to calm herself. There was no need to get angry, there was no way Ruby would know.

"Frrriends?"

"...No," she growled, looking down at her feet. "I...I don't have anyone," she sighed, turning sideways in order to get past Ruby. "Now excuse me, I need to find shelter-"

"No," Ruby said firmly, placing her hand on Penny's shoulder. "I-I take you!"

"What?!" Penny looked up in shock. W-was this zombie hitting on her?! But she wasn't into older woman, she wanted someone her own age! "W-wait, I-I'm sorry, but-"

"Nnnoooo buts!" Ruby got on her knees, both hands resting on Penny's shoulders. "M-myyy fammmiry! Sh-sherter! Food!" she got back up, taking Penny's hand in her own. "W-we take care of you!"

"T-take care of me?" Penny stared dazzedly at Ruby, putting up no resistance as she was dragged away. "...W-wait a minute! You can't do that, I-I'll just be a burden! Your family...they…" she bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "...They won't accept me-"

"Nonsense!" Ruby laughed, swinging hers and Penny's hands back and forth. "Rice roves peop...Er, Rice roves kids...I think?" she muttered the last bit underneath her breath. "A-and Rang! And Brake! Nora, Ren and Pyrrha! And even…" she trailed off. "Eh, hates Jaune, but Rice roves you!" she said with the utmost confidence that Penny almost believed her.

"...A-are you sure she won't mind?" she asked, her grip on Ruby's hand tightening. Could she really stay with them? Could she finally have that which she desires most?

"...Yeah," Ruby whispered, her thumb gently rubbing against Penny's hand. They continued walking in silence through the town. When Penny's legs finally became too tired to keep her up Ruby allowed her to climb onto her back. Soon they left the little town behind and soon came upon a little building on the outskirts of the town.

'...Are those corgi's?' Penny thought to herself sleepily as she stared at the crudely painted log house.

"P-prrrreeeety, right?"

"...Yup," Penny nodded, not wanting to be rude. Sure, the corgi's were cute but that didn't stop the building from being an eyesore.

"Grrreat!" Ruby smiled as she walked towards the log house. "Werrrcome home, Penny!"

"...Home?" she muttered sleepily. 'Even if it is an eyesore, and a bit gaudy, I guess this isn't too bad,' she thought with a smile, snuggling into Ruby's cape. "Yeah...I'm home!" she sang quietly to herself. 'Yup, not too bad at all.'

-LineBreak-

Well, sorry this took so long! I've just had zero motivation, but I'm hoping to get some more writing done this year. When I first thought out this chapter I thought it'd be a cute idea to have a child Penny and have her adopted by Ruby and Weiss, and this chapter is the first small step towards that realization!


End file.
